


The Great Mask of Feelings

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Izayoi x Great Gozu by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	The Great Mask of Feelings

The Great Gozu met up with Izayoi for his order to be picked up. Izayoi presented  
the Great Gozu with a black metal mask made from titanium. The mask is able to  
deflect any weapon that can be used against him. The Great Gozu accepted the gift  
and thanked Izayoi. Izayoi nodded and continued eating his sweets. Gozu paid for  
the mask in nothing but sweets. Izayoi accepted the payment but was unhappy  
because they were not Ruruka’s sweets. “You know she is unworthy of your love,  
right? She is only thinking of herself and you need someone who appreciates you.”  
Said the Great Gozu. Izayoi was taken back by the kind things that Gozu had said  
about him. “No one has ever told me such kind things before. You know what I’m  
going to break up with her and go look for someone who truly appreciates me.”  
Later that night Ruruka killed herself because Izayoi left her. The end.


End file.
